Jinchurikis Uzumakis
by Toaneo07
Summary: Ccosa del destino ,el Sanbi pasa por konoha en el mismo dia del ataque del Kyubi ,exactamente ese mismo dia Karin fue llevada a konoha como una uzumaki ,ahora hay dos jinchurikis uzumakis y deberan alzar en honor el apellido del clan mas poderoso de todos
1. Chapter 1

**Jinchurikis Uzumakis:**

**Naruto no me pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

**Bien, esto es un prologo y la idea me surgió esta mañana y pensé en sacarla para ver como la toma el publico.**

* * *

><p>Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage. Jinchuriki del Sanbi.<p>

Durante toda su vida lucho para alcanzar el reconocimiento de su aldea, Kiri y así lo hizo convirtiéndose en uno de los más jóvenes en convertirse en Kage y siendo el primer jinchuriki en alcanzar aquel puesto de reconocimiento, Yagura fue la inspiración para muchos de todo el continente elemental.

Pero…

Cuando fue coronado como Mizukage, Madara uchiha tomo control de su cuerpo gracias al Mangekyou Sharingan. Yagura duro años en la inconsciencia convirtiéndose en la marioneta de Madara y causando lo que se conoció el reinado oscuro de Yagura haciendo que kiri fuera conocido como la aldea de la neblina sangrienta por algunos años.

Yagura contemplo todo aquello acto y se desmorono al ver que su vida y acciones no había valido de nada cuando todos le temían al haber iniciado la masacre de los clanes con Kekkei Gekkai y causando una jornada llena de sangre en su amada aldea.

Por eso tomo una decisión.

Uso un jutsu para enlazar su alma junto con parte de su chakra hacia el Sanbi y lo libero de su cuerpo. El Sanbi como todos sus hermanos bijuu era un demonio maldito y sanguinario pero eso fue en el pasado ya que Yagura consiguió controlar su poder y en vez de hacer como los demás jinchurikis que aprovecharían su poder, Yagura fue sumamente diferente.

Yagura en pocas veces uso su chakra y si lo uso fue para curar sus heridas o cuando estaban siendo controlado por Madara uchiha pero Yagura le respeto y se interesó en conocerlo transformándose en lo más allá que un jinchuriki y un Bijuu pueden llegar a ser: Amigos.

Fueron amigos y se apoyaron mutuamente cuando cayeron en desgracia por culpa de Madara, por ello el Sanbi acepto el trato de Yagura para que se lanzara sus chakras. Después de eso los dos salieron del cuerpo de Yagura causándole aparentemente la muerte.

Recordando la amistad de su amigo humano, El Sanbi se mantuvo alejado de toda población humana y se mantuvo renuente a causar masacre o daño alguno, él quería vivir en paz y aunque era un demonio ya dejo hace mucho sus ansias de sangre y destrucción.

Así paso el tiempo mientras el mundo olvidaba a Yagura y se perdía la posición actual del Sanbi que al principio se trasladaba por mar para después mediante su neblina ilusoria pasar por zona terrestre hasta situarse en un gran lago en el….país del fuego.

Pasando el tiempo el alma de Yagura se mantenía consciente en todo lo que sucedía y conversaba con su bijuu, no había mucho que hacer que solo esperar para que los ninjas de Kiri atacaran al Sanbi. Para Yagura y su bijuu era obvio que serían atacados en cualquier momento y posteriormente ser sellados en un inocente en Kiri.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Fue un diez de octubre que todo ocurrió, el Sanbi sintió un mal presentimiento en el aire y sus sentidos le decía que algo malo ocurriría en cualquier momento .Pero le pareció sumamente raro tanto a él y a Yagura que…ese "algo" sería importante para el mundo shinobi y quizas el futuro de la tierra.

Por eso el bijuu se adentró a tierra hacia un lugar donde le decía que estaba ese mal presentimiento…..cuando sintieron el instinto asesino de manera pesada supieron un poco que sucedía pero lo entendieron al ver que era realmente lo que sucedía: EL kyubi atacaba a konoha.

En primer momento Sanbi se iba retirar ya que era una locura enfrenarse a kyubi cuando es el bijuu más poderoso y él es el tercer más fuerte, era imposible hacerle frente. Por otro lado Yagura pensó en ayudar pero entendió a su bijuu ya que él no se metería con los humanos y si lo hacía ahora podía terminar en problema.

Cuando se iban vieron algo que hizo que se detuviera…los ojos del kyubi tenía impetro el Sharingan. Yagura llego a la acertada conclusión de un Uchiha estaba controlado al demonio con cola pero el único de eso era simplemente Madara uchiha.

Con un alarido de furia, el demonio tortuga se lanzó para detener a su hermano zorro, no permitiría que el orgullo de los Bijuus se manchara otra vez, no lo permitirá, ya tenía mucho que él fue controlado por un maldito uchiha y ahora su hermano más fuerte ¿Es controlado? No permitiría que esa falta se cumpliera.

**En konoha…un día atrás.**

Kushina se sentía de lo más feliz que nunca, ya se había cumplido diez meses desde que se había enterado que sería madre y del hombre que más amaba en el mundo, Minato. Ella sabía que los jinchurikis hembras dan a luz en vez de nueve diez meses ya que debían dar alien energía para mantener al recién nacido además no solo eso le alegraba sino que ella y su hijo ya no serían los únicos uzumaki en la aldea.

Si, fue una noticia un poco magnifica pero triste. Todo inicio hace unos dos meses cuando se le notifico que una infante en el país de la hierba se le fue puesto el apellido uzumaki, se explicó que sus padres poseían aquel apellido y lo relacionaron de inmediato con el clan uzumaki.

La niña respondía con el nombre de Karin, aparentemente quedo huérfana exactamente ese tiempo cuando fue notificada sobre la pequeña debida que su aldea fue atacada por una banda de ninjas renegados de Iwa, ella fue una de los pocos que sobrevivieron.

Como Kusa averiguo el parentesco uzumaki se le fue enviada a konoha para ser parte de la matriarca uzumaki, ella al principio le pareció una locura debido que en ese tiempo el faltaba para que su hijo naciera y ahora debía cuidar a dos, pero no se negó.

Durante ese día se preparaba para estar lista contra las contracciones y esperaba que su esposo Minato regresara ya que fue el mismo al buscar a la niña y obviamente no le tomaría mucho todo gracias a su famoso jutsu.

Después de la llegada de Minato junto a la bebe de tres meses Karin uzumaki ,Kushina se fascino por la niña ya que se parecía mucho a ella por su cabellera rojiza ,solo deseo que su hijo Naruto se llevara bien y junto alzaran en honor al clan uzumaki.

Poco después Kushina entro a labor de parto siendo atendida por la esposa del tercer hokage y enfermeros de gran confianza y para asegurarse Minato le hizo compañía a su esposa ya que sabía que el sello estaría débil por el nacimiento de su hijo.

Ahí fue cuando todo se complicó.

Con la aparición de Madara uchiha las cosas se pusieron de manera tensa, Minato se enfrentó contra el antiguo líder del clan uchiha en una batalla titánica pero no pudo hacerle frente contra el jutsu de espacio-tiempo del uchiha mayor.

Consiguiendo levemente el cese fuego, Madara se llevó a kushina para después disponerse a liberar al kyubi y destruir de una vez por toda a konoha, por otro lado Minato no sabía que hacer debido que tuvo que salvar su hijo.

Fue cuando el kyubi hizo aparición.

El zorro de las nueves colas comenzó sus destrozos y Minato actuó rápido y aunque le parecía ruin pensó que era lo mejor, tomo a Karin y pretendía usarla para ser el nuevo contenedor del kyubi, después se la ingeniara con Madara pero...

Fue cuando el Sanbi hizo aparición.

Si todos creían tener una oportunidad ,incluso el poderoso Yondaime eso se fue al caño al ver de repente a un furioso bijuu de tres colas avanzar hacia ellos ,no tenían explicación alguna del porque otro bijuu hizo acto de aparición y sabían que eso complicaría pero…

El Sanbi ataco al kyubi.

Todos quedaron impresionado e incluso Madara pero que se recompuso al recordar que era el bijuu de su antigua marioneta, Yagura. Por otro lado el Sanbi utilizaba todo su arsenal para hacer rector ceder al bijuu más fuerte intentado conseguir algo que le ayudara en su situación.

Aunque no se sabe si mejoro o empeoro.

En otro lugar Minato apareció y tuvo otra contienda contra Madara para detenerlo logrando que el uchiha perdiera conexión con el kyubi. Eso hizo que el kitsune se diera cuenta de su libertad y que konoha estaba a su merced, lo que hubiera ocurrido era que el kyubi se lanzaría a destruir lo mayor posible a konoha pero eso cambio con la presencia del Sanbi y decidió descargarse con su hermano.

Con la distracción del Sanbi, solo fue destruida una pequeña parte de konoha ya que el ataque no tenía mucho tiempo, pero para muchos era lógico que aunque no sabían del porque el Sanbi pelearía contra el bijuu más fuerte, no sería suficiente y era cuestión de tiempo hasta que fuera derrotado.

Por ello Minato haciendo que Madara huyera, decidió encarar a los dos demonios e invocando a Gamabunta se enfrentaron contra el kitsune pero eso no era suficiente, aunque Gamabunta era grande y fuerte además de tener la compañía del bijuu de las tres colas, el kyubi era sumamente poderoso.

Por ello tuvo que pensar con rapidez y lo único que se le ocurrió era encerrar al kitsune en un bebe menos de un año y eso era lo que iba hacer, pensó con penas que Karin se convertiría en el jinchuriki del kyubi pero se percató que quizas el Sanbi intente destruir a la aldea aunque ignoraba que la tortuga de tres colas solo tenía una cuenta pendiente con Madara uchiha y quizas lastimar al Kyubi.

Yendo donde dejo a su hijo Naruto, lo pensó con calma y rio con dolor al ver que aprecia el destino, dos bijuu en el mismo día que Naruto nació y que Karin apareció. Minato lo pensó con atención y supo que su hijo seria aquel niño de la profecía que su maestro tanto le hablaba, por ello sabía que el sería capaz de usar al kyubi para el bien y que Karin le ayudara en su camino.

Con esa decisión se teletrasporto gracias a su jutsu predilecto a una zona sumamente alejada para acomodar a los niños y trajo de inmediato a su esposa ya que necesitaba su chakra especial para contener al kyubi y además no sabía si sería capaz de sellar a dos bijuu por sí mismo.

Su esposa con suma tristeza entendió y en una conversación más importante en su vida, decidió dar su vida por la de su hijo y sabía bien que todo lo que sucediera en el futuro, su hijo estaría bien. Naruto no estaría solo, ella sabía que estaría rodeado en la soledad por ser un jinchuriki pero solo había dos tipos de personas para los rechazados como ellos: Los de corazón puro y los que entiende su dolor y sabía que Karin le entendiera, no por nada compartirían el mismo destino.

Con una serie de sucesos prepararon el ritual, el kyubi se resistía mientras que el Sanbi pensaba destruir a aquellos humanos pero Yagura le convenció que se dejara ser ya que tenía un presentimiento con esos dos niños y era mejor que el bijuu de tres colas fuera parte de eso.

Sanbi refunfuño pero no objeto nada y se concentró en contener al kyubi quien junto al hokage y a su desfallecida mujer no podía creer aquella acción pero continuaron, Minato preparando los dos rituales y Kushina concentrado su chakra para que tomara formas de cadenas y retener al kyubi.

Yagura viendo no podrían lograrlo ya que Minato tenía parte de su chakra desgatado y Kushina estaba a punto de caer por el colapso, el Mizukage entrego parte del todo su chakra para permitir que exactamente los dos sellos estuvieran listo.

Y así se hizo ,usando el jutsu de sellado más fuerte ,el de los cuatros elementos ,Minato separo la mitad del chakra maligno del kyubi en su interior y la otra junto con la esencia del kitsune en su hijo Naruto mientras que su esposa introducía su chakra al de su hijo para mantener el sello intacto.

La siguiente fue Karin, Minato noto que había un chakra de un desconocido que se le era trasmitido a su persona y con mucho esfuerzo logro sellar al Sanbi en Karin, no fue demasiado difícil ya que el chakra del Sanbi podía ser controlado por ello además que el bijuu no opuso resistencia pero lo difícil fue que su reserva de chakra estaban en los suelos.

Con satisfacción Minato y kushina cayeron al suelo pensando que jamás podrán ver crecer a su hijo, verlo ser feliz, verlo ser un ninja, ver tantas y que las circunstancia les termino negando ese derecho pero estaba satisfecho porque su hijo sobreviviría y tenía la esperanza de que Naruto…Naruto encontraría la felicidad, eso fue lo que desearon antes de ser sellado por el Shinigami.

Sarutobi contemplo todo lo que había sucedido y se lamentó por la manera que terminaron las cosas pero no se dejó desmoronar ya que debía de velar por los dos héroes de la aldea de konoha: Naruto y Karin uzumaki.

**Tiempo después.**

Las cosas no fueron fáciles, la muerte del Yondaime hokage desmorono a casi toda la aldea ya que todos respetaban y admiraban muchísimo a Minato. Otro punto que se hablo fue el porcentaje del daño a la aldea y se calculó que fue la mitad de una cuarta parte de la aldea y siendo una zona casi no poblada por ello no se perdió muchas vidas en la aldea.

Hubo reuniones en el consejo sobre el causante de tal atrocidad, solo poco sabían de que Kushina era la jinchuriki del kyubi y que tenía un corto parcial de la bestia, era simplemente ilógico que haya sido incapaz de controlarla más. Por ello se debatió el tema de que quizas fueron el clan uchiha debido que se sabía que Madara uchiha tenía la habilidad de controlar al kyubi aunque ese tema se dejó para después sin saber que causaría el genocidio del clan uchiha.

Pero llegaron al punto más importante, los jinchurikis. Pocos alegaron que fueran sacrificados por ser los portadores de los demonios aunque muchos no aceptaban esa idea y fue gracias a Shikaku Nara que recordó a aquellos que alegaron en contra de los uzumaki sobre lo que realmente sucedió.

Es cierto que el kyubi causo daño a la aldea pero fue detenido por el Sanbi, un hecho sumamente impactante dijeron muchos, Shikaku hablo que ellos fueron unos héroes ya que uno retiene a la terrible bestia que pudo haber causado muchos más daño del que hizo y la otra posee al que simplemente aseguro la supervivencia de konoha.

Nadie repuso nada en contra y aceptaron la verdad del heroísmo de los dos uzumaki pero el miedo por sus bestias jamás desapareció. En un determinado tiempo se pensó en restablecer el clan Uzumaki ya que fue el clan que tuvo mejor relación con konoha y en especial con los Senju del bosque.

La proposición fue aceptada y de la mejor manera se hizo un plan, enviar a unos de los jinchurikis fuera de la aldea. Ese plan fue propuesto por Danzou que alego que los jinchuriki aunque el Sandaime tratara de todas las formas serán rechazados y se apoyaran en sus seres queridos y si algún familiar es un Kage entonces le será leal, razón del porque los jinchurikis son seleccionados siendo cercano a un Kage. Danzou explico a más detallar sobre aquella afirmación que si los niños se criaran juntos se apegarían y siendo los dos Uzumakis se consideraría hermano haciendo imposible la continuación del clan uzumaki.

Por ello decidieron que Naruto siendo el que será más temido fuera enviando a Suna ya que la aldea tenían una fuerte alianza desde hace años, Sarutobi no le gusto que usaran de ese modo a los niños pero no le quedo de otra pero lo que al menos le alegro fue que Naruto viviría junto con otro jinchuriki, el hijo del Kazekage: Gaara.

Y así se cumplió, Naruto fue enviando a Suna siendo escoltado por Kakashi hatake que quiso ser el guardián de Naruto ya que sintió que le fallo a su maestro, El hokage y el consejo no se negaron en lo absoluto ya que se vería bien que el infante se criara con alguien de confianza, mientras que Karin se crio en el orfanato de konoha siendo vigilada por Itachi uchiha por petición del sandaime en varias ocasiones. Los dos con el mismo destino: Ser odiados, temidos y respetado por sus respectivas bestias con colas y sin saber de la existencia del otro.

Sin saber que sus vidas están conectadas más de lo que parece.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>_Bien otra historia bien creada, espero que les haya gustado, la idea principal era que Naruto fuera únicamente el jinchuriki del Sanbi y que después obtuviera Samehada pero bueno decidí hacerlo así._

_¿Ustedes porque? Pues es simple, el kyubi es algo sumamente importante en Naruto, eso es algo lógico y al principio pensar que Kushina haya sobrevivido y que Naruto obtuviera el elemento hielo gracias a la combinación de su afinidad del viento y que el Sanbi tiene afinidad de agua pero la idea de que kushina sobreviviera me pareció algo fuera de lugar ya que tenía algo en la cabeza que me decía que si lo hacía en el futuro me trabaría con un error._

_¿Por qué Karin? Es sencillo, primero porque tengo firmemente en la cabeza que ella es una uzumaki pero eso lo dejo de lado, ella era la opción más entendible ya que no podía escoger a alguien de konoha: Imagínense ustedes a Minato pidiéndole a Hiashi que le diera su hija para ser una jinchuriki ¿Ustedes creen que aceptaría?_

_Por ello la opción más fiable era Karin ya que podía usar su aparición en konoha por ser una uzumaki, ahora el otro punto ¿Por qué como pareja? Ya que era lo más fiable, no podía poner Naru-Harem y SasuKari….no, eso no se vería bien así que me decidí con una sola pareja y que no tuviera la otra locura._

_Habrán muchos puntos para la vida de esos dos, ya que Naruto mantendrá su personalidad entusiasta e hiperactiva pero será sumamente seria por la compañía de Gaara mientras que Karin tendrá su personalidad engreída y fuerte emocionalmente pero que es en realidad una faceta por la soledad y molestia a ser una jinchuriki, buscando apoyo en Sasuke e itachi, claro eso cambia después con lo de la masacre uchiha._

_Tantas cosas que sucederán que me pareció una idea que debi lanzar, espero que a ustedes les guste y pronto veremos las cosas que tendrán que pasar los dos jinchurikis para que se conozcan y se relacionen mas a allá que solo el hecho que comparte apellido._

_Oh eso si, por favor no insulten, sé que por ahí veré a alguien diciéndome ¿Karin? ¡WTF! No soy alguien que me gusta las mismas cosas, es bueno varias las cosas, aceptare alegre los review sobre cómo piensa sobre el fic, como piensa ustedes mismos que sería la personalidades de Karin y Naruto en lugares diferentes, además que piensa si pongo un Naruto/Karin/Sasuke, ya que de seguro les parecerá interesante como nuestro rubio favorito y nuestro odiado/querido pelinegro pelean por Karin…o más bien como Sakura se mete a la pelea….si, sí que invento cosas locas ,oh no se olviden que el autor es anti-sakura y aunque lo parezca ,no parare insultándola ,no ,seré racional con los personajes y daré preferencia a Naruto ,Karin ,Kyubi ,Sanbi ,Yagura ,quizas Sasuke ,quizas Itachi ,Gaara entre otros._

**Toaneo07.**


	2. Nota

**Hola publico, todos me conocen como toaneo07 y debo de decirle una triste verdad.**

**No tengo computador.**

**Como pocos sabrán soy pobre y tuve que venderlo para que en mi casa no nos echaran.**

**Las cosas son así, algunas veces puedo venir a una sala de chat pero no he podido hacer nada más.**

**Muchos me han preguntado de la razón del porque no continúo estas historias:**

_**Zetter world.**_

_**Seven team.**_

_**Dragones en celo.**_

_**Harry potter y la armadura dorada.**_

_**Pokemon: Dark war.**_

_**Amekage.**_

_**Tatsu.**_

_**bakugan battle brawler: Beast force.**_

_**Rikudo sennin: el demonio de konoha.**_

_**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war II.**_

_**Otokage.**_

_**Dragon slayer.**_

_**Jinchuriris uzumakis.**_

_**Guerreros Z.**_

**Ademas de sacar a relucir nuevos fics tales de Harry potter , Fairy tail , Genrator rex ,Sonic X ,Ben 10 , Chaotic entre otros ,pero como dije una vez ,no poseo los medios pero les juro ¡que no dejare mis historias olvidadas! Y bueno si alguien desea alguna idea me puede contactar.**

**y comento que cuando vuelva a actualizar , reemplazare los capitulos.**

**Se despide y en el futuro nos veremos otra vez:**

**Toaneo07.**


End file.
